dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 19 Page 1
Chapter 19: Evidence Arrives, Fact and Fiction Gohan continued to walk up to Ron and Harry, eager to hear about any news of the Heir (or Hermione) that had popped up while he was gone. He wanted all of this madness at school to stop as much as anyone else did. He remembered how he had promised Piccolo to not tell Harry and the others about their suspicions of what the monster lurking in the castle might be, and although he found it difficult he would keep that promise no matter what. As much as he didn’t want to, he respected Piccolo as a friend and as his former tutor, and would not break there trust in one another. He just couldn’t fathom the idea of keeping information from his friends that could save the lives of innocent people. I sound almost like dad. I guess it’s the hero in me. Gohan smiled, remembering his dad struggled to keep the fact Trunks was Vegeta’s son for the whole three years. He always gave hints and grinned when he saw Bulma and Vegeta yelling at each other, which made them angrier he knew something they didn’t. He then finally got to the table Harry and Ron were sitting at, both looking apprehensive. Gohan smiled at them, “Hey guys, what’ve I miss? Is Hermione any better?” Ron nodded, “Yep, all the fur on her face is gone, and I think she said that her eyes were going back to brown, not that I could tell the difference.” “That’s good.” Gohan replied, grinning a bit. “I bet she can’t wait until she can go back to studying without Madam Pomfrey forcing her to take medicine.” “How about we go visit her this evening?” Harry asked. “We haven’t seen her at all today (thanks to Madam Pomfrey), and I bet she’d like to know you came back Gohan.” Gohan grinned, “Why not? I think Hermione wouldn’t mind.” Until the evening came, they entertained themselves by hanging out on the Quidditch field with Fred and George, taking turns riding Harry’s and the twins’ brooms. Apparently, Gohan was a natural when it came to flying (though he preferred it his way), and was as almost as good maneuvering and controlling the broom as Harry. They were all stunned, and asked if Gohan had ever been flying on a broom before. “Well,” Gohan answered slowly, nervous and choosing his words carefully “no, I’ve never flown on a broom before. I guess I’m just gifted with it naturally or something.” And so they all split up once it was turning dark, with Harry and the others walking to the hospital wing, while the twins went somewhere to cause all sorts of mischief and chaos around the school. Gohan was delighted to see that Hermione was indeed returning to her normal self, however slowly it was taking place. They all talked about the fiasco that happened on Christmas, and were talking about new theories and ideas of what the monster was or who the Heir might be. Then when Harry pointed to a gold paper under Hermione’s pillow, Hermione tried to get it but Ron was too fast apparently. It turned out it was a get well card from Lockhart, which disgusted the boys extremely. But then Hermione was saved from embarrassment when Madam Pomfrey came in and had her take some medicine. Then the boys had to leave because they needed to finish some homework that Snape assigned them. While they were walking, Gohan told them about an idea/ thought he had come up with. Ron rolled his eyes, “Okay Gohan, we get it. Lockhart is an idiot, we all know.” “All I’m saying is how could Lockhart do all that crazy stuff he claims?” Gohan persisted, “I mean he couldn’t get rid of a dozen pixies, how could he fight a werewolf or save a village from who knows what? It just doesn’t add up.” “Look,” Ron responded, “I agree with you Gohan, it is very surprising that that brainless oaf could actually save people, I mean he is a complete and utter moron. But look at the evidence. People actually say that Lockhart saved them, and if anyone could say Lockhart was actually useful had to be true. Besides, other people who are dim and vain actually do what they claim.” “Like whom?” Gohan mumbled. “What about Hercule?” Harry spoke up. Gohan froze, Harry and Ron stopped a few feet in front of Gohan at the same time in response to this motion. “Yeah, good point Harry.” Ron added. “Hercule is obnoxious, clumsy at times, arrogant, slow in the head”- “But he was able to destroy Cell,” Harry cut in, stopping Ron “so in my book that makes him alright. My cousin has pictures of him all over his room, and my uncle tells him that he should keep training (boxing) and he could be like Hercule. Bunch of crud if you ask me, I mean you’d have to be born with abilities that Hercule’s got to kill things like Cell, not like those other guys who used all those tricks and illusions.” Harry turned to face Ron, Confusion on his face, “But how do you know about Hercule? I thought most wizard families have things like television?” “The Ministry of Magic has things like those teleythings,” Ron explained, “but they only use them for emergencies the whole magic world needs or wants to see.” Ron went on explaining to Harry about that and about the homework that they had to do, but Gohan was still frozen in the same spot, taking in every single word that they said. I can’t believe this?! I thought that Ron and Harry would be the smartest people here, not to believe any of that stuff. Arh, they are so lucky I’m controlling my power! I mean, I expected this from people who could actually believe all that stuff Hercule went on and on about, but not them. They seemed so down to earth, couldn’t they have seen all that stuff dad and me did at the Cell Games was real? They’ve even seen me use energy attacks to save Harry from that Bludger, HOW CAN THEY NOT SEE THE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN THE TWO INCEDENTS?! And how could they believe that Hercule could ever beat Cell? He couldn’t even give Cell a bruise when he hit him like twenty times, and I sent him on his knees in pain with one single punch! Sometimes I wish that I could just tell the whole world I beat Cell. Gohan snapped out of his thoughts, hearing screams of frustration and anger coming from the floor above them. Apparently Harry and Ron heard it to, because Harry muttered, “That’s Filch.” Ron then asked, “You don’t think someone’s been attacked?” Gohan’s Saiyan curiosity took over, “Let’s find out.” He started running over to the stairs, hoping to not miss anything that’s going on. Harry and Ron looked at each other questioningly, shrugged at each other, and started following Gohan right behind him. Gohan stopped on the stairs, so that Filch wouldn’t see him but Gohan could listen closely to what was going on. Once Harry and Ron finally caught up with him, they both stopped next to Gohan, all three of their heads leaning towards where Filch’s voice was coming from. He sounded extremely hysterical, “-''Even more work for me! Mopping all night, like I haven’t got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I’m going to Dumbledore''”- They then heard him stomping away, the sound of his steps against the hard floor going distantly out of ear reach. They then heard a door slam shut, and then complete silence. Harry whispered, “I think he’s gone.” Gohan sarcastically noted, still furious about their conversation, “You think?” They peaked out from around the corner, to check the coast. Filch was clearly out of sight, though it was obvious he had been there before. This was the spot Mrs. Norris had been found, and they also saw what Filch was shouting about. There was a flood of water coming from Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, covering more than half the corridor. Now that they were closer, and Filch stopped shouting, they could clearly hear Moaning Myrtle sobbing and wails echoing through the hall. Ron moaned, “''Now'' what’s wrong with her?” Gohan rolled his eyes, “She has got to get a grip; what’s left to cry about in your (after) life when you aren’t even living?” Harry started walking towards the entrance, “Well, we might as well see. It’s pointless to just leave without learning anything.” Ron and Gohan nodded, and all three of them entered the bathroom, and upon entering saw a very emotionally unbalanced Moaning Myrtle crying as hard as she could. This was no surprise to Gohan, as he always saw her shedding tears over something. Harry asked, “What’s up Myrtle?” Apparently, someone threw a book at her, and Harry made a crack that got Myrtle into a rave and antagonized him. Gohan silently smirked, chuckling to himself. Gohan thought that there wasn’t any real importance to the whole situation, just a waste of his time. The book looked really old, and had a tattered black cover and was soaking wet all over. Gohan and Harry both walked over to pick it up, but Ron stopped them before they touched the book. He grabbed both of them by the backs of their robes. Gohan and Harry irritably shouted, “What?” Ron exclaimed, “Are you both crazy?! That thing could be dangerous.” Gohan forcefully laughed, “Are you kidding me?” Harry joined in laughing, “Yeah, how could that thing be dangerous? It’s only a book.” Ron started talking about different books that were deadly, but for some reason Gohan’s eyes were drawn to the book once again. There wasn’t anything that stood out about the book, but Gohan could feel something weird coming off the book. It felt really familiar, but he couldn’t point out where. Gohan’s eyes widened. This thing couldn’t have a ki signature, could it?! It’s not exactly like ki, but it is close. REALLY close. I’ve even felt it before, but where? This is too weird; books giving off ki-like energy, people being Petrified, I’ve definitely seen it all in my life. Gohan then heard Ron say, “Hold on, I know that name…. T.M. Riddle had a special award for services to Hogwarts about fifty years ago.” Gohan now saw Harry holding the book, and Ron looking at it over his shoulder. Gohan walked over to them, curious to see what they were talking about, and saw that the book was in fact a diary. The only writing that Gohan saw on the Diary at all was what Ron was talking about; “T.M. Riddle” in smeared ink on the soggy page. But what Gohan was more surprised about was that Ron actually knew anything about the owner of the diary, especially since its owner went to Hogwarts fifty years ago. As if reading his mind, Harry asked, “How do you know that?” Ron made a sour face, “Cause Filch forced me to polish those trophies, remember? I had to polish a shield with that name on it 50 times since it was the one all those slugs I threw up got on. I doubt anyone could forget a name you were forced to polish for an hour.” Gohan and Harry forced the wet pieces of paper apart, hoping to find entries made in the diary. To there disappointment, there were none in there. Harry sadly remarked, “He never wrote in it.” Gohan stated, “Well, I’m not surprised. Not a lot of guys would actually write in a diary. It’s not exactly the global sign of masculinity now is it?” Ron asked, “Why would they throw it away now? They couldn’t get rid of it years ago?” Gohan looked at the book, and said that Riddle must have been muggle-born, since he got it in Vauxhall Road, London. Ron took the book from Harry, pointing the book to Moaning Myrtle’s stall, “Fifty points if you get it through Myrtle’s nose.” Gohan then added, “Double points if you can get her forehead in the same shot.” ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Page 2 Category:Fan Fiction